the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Tantric
Tantric, also known as Tantric Bar, opened on Sunday, 16 May 2004. It is located at 78 Neil Road (just across the road from Taboo, Ebar and Nirvana), tel. no. 6423-9232. It is a gay-owned and managed bar, the first in Singapore to drape a rainbow flag above its main entrance. It has an open courtyard and a great atmosphere with a world music ambience. Weekends groove to the deepest "deep house" and a mix of upbeat and popular music. Weekdays see the bar transformed into a cool and friendly relaxation stop after a long day at work. It opens from Sundays to Fridays from 8pm to 3am. On Saturdays and the eve of public holidays, opening hours are longer, from 8pm to 4am. The crowd is gay but gay-friendly straights are also welcome. Weekends are invariably crowded with patrons standing shoulder-to-shoulder. Many of the patrons are foreign Caucasian visitors and their Singaporean admirers; in other words, it is an East-meets-West bar, similar to Backstage Bar and Dorothy's, a niche pioneered by Vincent's lounge in the 1990s. Of all the gay bars along Neil Road, Tantric is probably the most conducive to those looking to hook up with someone. The main draws are the open courtyard in the front and the occasional happy trippy weekend themed nights organised by the energetic bar team. There is an equally popular Retro Night every Tuesday with its infamous tagline, "80s music minus the fashion faux pas!" Tantric's menu features a large selection of cocktails, wines, beers and champagnes prepared by their skillful bartenders. One can try their special, strong, "toxic" drinks. If one is not a strong drinker, and if one drinks fast, one serving of their potent Blue Spin or Long Island Tea (around $16) is enough to get one tipsy. There are two bars, one outdoors and one indoors. The outdoor bar is only open on Fridays and Saturdays. Patrons may choose to hang out on the large outdoor benches or jostle with other people inside where it is air-conditioned. The first floor has a very club feel, dark and loud with people dancing to the blasting club music. There is a smoking area behind the ground floor toilet through the black door so there is no need to squeeze one's way through to the front. May Wong's Cafe, also owned by Tantric Bar, is a new place to chill out. It is located on level 2 of the same building as Tantric. It is a good hangout during weekends when one wants to avoid the peak period crowd at Tantric. Patrons can kick back with friends and enjoy a smooth cocktail. It is a more relaxing place than Tantric on the ground floor, with sofa seats and an overall homey feel. Inspired by the famous late Hollywood actress May Wong, the bar features a brilliant infusion of exotic oriental flavors with modern interventions. Classy interiors accompany comfortable sofa seats perfect for chilling out. With light music and entertaining televisions screenings, patrons will feel right at home. The cocktails are highly recommended. The menu features unique recipe blends as well as specially imported beers. Delicious and warm finger foods are also available. Tantric has been organising a Mr. Tantric beauty pageant on and off since 2010. =See also= *Ebar *Lluvia *OUT Bar *DYMK *Dorothy's *Backstage Bar *Singapore gay venues: contemporary =References= *Tantric Bar and May Wong's Cafe Facebook page:https://www.facebook.com/Tantric-Bar-May-Wongs-Cafe-184187521623600/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles